


Keeping a promise

by Not_An_Author_ButITry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author_ButITry/pseuds/Not_An_Author_ButITry
Summary: Episode 5.3 - “Free to be you and me”After they leave the hospital, but before they confront Raphael - Dean keeps his promise.





	Keeping a promise

Dean doubled over again once he slid in to the impala, the seat squeaking slightly under his weight. Cas just huffed a small noise of discontent at the realization that the hunter was laughing at him even though he had, to his knowledge, not done anything wrong - or worth ridicule. He hadn’t even engaged in intercourses with the young woman.

Dean straightened a bit before starting the car’s engine, before he could put the car in drive Cas spoke. “What did I actually do incorrectly?

Dean just cocked an eyebrow. 

“I was not even aroused.” Cas further clarified, to Dean’s mild dismay. 

Dean coughed awkwardly. “Uum. Uh.” He could only manage a few awkwardly choked syllables. 

Silence stretched between the pair for a long minute. 

Dean had a thought, a question, rise from the silence. Before he thought better of it the words spilled from his mouth. “Can angels even get it up?” He hummed “didn’t think about that.” He mused aloud. 

Dean realized how odd his question was, but decided against back pedaling. He was curious, and really thought that more words would probably just make the whole thing even more awkward. 

“Up?” Cas asked. 

Dean had to laugh again. Cas was just about the only person who’d ever made him laugh that much. Laughter wasn’t something Dean really did while sober, and well maybe he’d had a few - enough to loosen his tongue, but definitely not enough to get him to the giggly stage. 

“You know Cas!” Dean gestured to his own groin vaguely. “Up!”

Subtle realization glinted across Cas’ usually stoic face. “Ah.” Cas nodded slightly “Yes. I have been aroused in this vessel. It has not been a pleasant experience.” 

Dean was laughing again. “Jeez man! If you’re not having fun with it, you’re not doin it right.” 

“Well, if all goes as planned tonight, I will not have the time to know another context for arousal.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes. 

Another moment of silence. 

“Hey!” The shout came from the ally next to the strip club the pair had just fled. 

“Oh shit!” Dean laughed, quickly putting the impala in gear and pealing out of the parking space. 

~~~~~~~~~~

They definitely knew there little summons wouldn’t work with them in the room, but they weren’t in any rush to get back to the dilapidated house they were squatting in. They knew they’d find Rafael there when they arrived, and it wouldn’t matter how long it took them to get there. If anything, Dean wanted to put it off for a while. 

It occurred to Dean that he was exhausted. He pulled on to a side road before reaching the house, he knew there’d be a long drive ahead of him once they confronted the arch angel. 

“What are you doing?” Cas demanded, constipated expression twisting its way on to his face. 

Dean parked the car on the side of the dirt road “Listen man.” He slid out of the car, and back it to the back seat. “I gatta get some sleep. We’re gonna be on the run tonight and it may be a while before I can actually sleep again.”

Cas began to protest. 

“This isn’t up for debate Cas.” Dean slipped his jacket off and bundled it up as a pillow. He laid down awkwardly, but in a way he knew he’d be able to sleep - and ultimately wake up still able to move. 

Silence stretched. Dean still unable to sleep. He was a ball of nerves. 

“Dean.” Cas stated plainly. 

“What Cas?” Dean huffed back. 

He didn’t respond immediately. 

Dean rolled over a bit, squinting his eyes open. He found Cas sitting sideways in the front seat staring down at him. 

“Jeez Cas!” Dean shot up. 

Cas remained silent. Contemplation dancing across his face before he spoke “I have decided something.”

Dean sighed “Ok Cas. Talk. Get it out of your system.” 

“I do not wish to maintain my poor impression of arousal.” 

“Ok Cas, what do you want to do about it?” Dean rubbed his temple. 

Cas was silent.

Dean settled back in to the padded bench. He realized he wouldn’t be sleeping until he dealt with Cas. 

Cas was still looking contemplative. 

“Ok Cas. What turns you on?”

Cas looked questioningly at Dean. 

Dean sighed. “What arouses you?” He cringed at the word as it came out of his mouth awkwardly. 

“Oh. On? Yes.” Cas was unashamed and flippant. “Mostly you.”

Dean had closed his eyes, but now they were wide open. He swallowed hard. 

“Cas” Dean sputtered “I don’t. What?” 

“Most often, when I find this vessel with a physical reaction, it is the result of your touch or your smell or the way your body moves.”

Dean had nothing to say. Just stared. 

“I have long assumed that I would simply ignore it until you died - indefinitely.” Cas stated, eyes as intense as ever. “However, now that I am facing my own mortality, perhaps my next death will be my last, I find little reason to not share.”

Dean was still silent. Eyes going dry from the shocked expression they still wore. 

“Also, if arousal can be pleasant, I would like the opportunity to experience it. If I share, you may also be interested, if I do not then it is certain nothing will come of it.”

Dean was still in shock. Not upset by any means. Just shocked. He’d never really thought about Cas extensively. It’s not like Dean was entirely straight. And it’s not like Cas wasn’t beautiful. And his lips, wow were they ever perfect. And his eyes and his, well. Dean had definitely had the occasional shower thought, but it was... Dean’s thoughts stopped abruptly. 

Cas has given up everything for Dean, why the hell was Dean so dense. He was kicking himself instantly. 

A sour look rose on Dean’s face. 

Cas apologized immediately. “I apologize. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. I know sexual discussions are often awkward for humans.”

“No!” Dean shot. “It’s just... I...”

Dean was moving before he had a complete thought about it. 

He pressed his lips to Cas’. They were dry and cool. Cas was limp for a moment, but then there was the flap of wings and he was in the back seat and pressing his lips to Dean’s and it was all needy. Dean licked into Cas’ mouth, Cas opened to him and let out a soft moan. 

Dean pulled Cas’ coat off so it would be out of the way when he flipped him over, Dean pressed the angel in to the bench seat. Cas’ hands were sliding up under Dean’s shirt, appreciating the well defined abs beneath the worn cotton. 

Dean pulled up and practically ripped his own shirt off, he smiled down at Cas - Dean knew he was well built and the way the angel was touching him. Well, he knew Cas appreciated the body a hunting lifestyle had left him with. 

Cas started fumbling with his own buttons, Dean just pulled the shirt open. Dean relished in his prize. Cas was so beautiful. Jimmy really took care of himself. 

The thought of Jimmy actually caused Dean to recoil though. 

“Cas.” Dean sat back causing Cas to sit up. Horror Rose on Cas’ face. He clearly thought he had done something wrong and Dean couldn’t make him feel better because maybe Cas was about to do something wrong. Was about to use Jimmy for ... for sex. “Is Jimmy still... would this be... would he be...?”

Dean didn’t know exactly what he was asking. 

“Jimmy has been gone.” Cas clarified. 

“Would it be wrong to use his body?” Dean almost whispered. 

“It’s not his.” Cas spat. “This form, this new body, it looks like him but it was never him.”

Dean felt better about what they were doing, but he really did put a halt on the mood. 

Dean relaxed, Cas sat back shirt hanging loose. Silence hung thick in the impala. Cas adjusted himself awkwardly, still hard in his constricting dress pants. 

Dean hitched a breath and huffed out a small laugh. “Cas. Castiel. Tell me what you want.”

Cas looked up, small smile playing on his lips “I want you to keep your promise.” 

Dean looked confused. 

“I don’t want you to let me die a virgin.”

And with that Dean was crowding Cas back against the car door and kissing him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Dean pulled back slightly. Cas just pulled him back in, Dean sliding him down in to the bench. 

The slide of lips, hot breath, and grinding hips was all that filled Cas’ perception. He was desperate for more of his hunter’s powerful form. 

Cas reached between them to cup Dean’s cock. Dean took the hint and was awkwardly stripping Cas of his slacks right away. 

Dean stopped, Cas was bigger than he expected. Longer than average, but nothing crazy, and thick. His cock was pulsing and leaking and Dean needed the angel. He wanted to wrap his lips around the thick member, but he knew there was now way to get between Cas’ legs in the back seat of his car. 

Cas whimpered at the lack of contact. Dean knew he had given Cas some lube and a few too many condoms the night before. He reached to the floor and shuffled through the pile of clothes, pulling up Cas’ trench coat to dig through the pockets. 

Dean threw the condoms in the back window with a mental note to grab one and popped the lube open, he coated his fingers and pressed one to Cas’ ass. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. 

Cas was still breathing heavily, “please!” He managed. 

With that Dean was pressing his finger in to Cas and leaning in to kiss him. Dean peppered biting kisses down Cas’ neck, added another finger and they both groaned. Dean at the tight space of Cas’ ass, Cas at the new sensation. Heavy, quick, hot breaths spilled from both of them - filling the car. A third finger, and Dean knew he was moving too fast but Cas was letting him. Taking it. Cas was arching in to every push. Cas’ mouth was so drawn in pleasure that Dean had given up on trying to kiss him, he just licked and nipped at his neck and pecks. A particularly rough buck of Cas’ hips had Dean biting down in to Cas’ pectoral muscle. Cas just reveled in the sensation, “more” Cas moaned “more please, Dean please.”

Dean huffed a laugh “wasn’t expecting you to be so kinky Cas.” 

Cas shot him an icy look. 

Dean was pushing his jeans and boxers down and reaching for a condom. 

Cas ripped the condoms from Dean’s hand and threw them over the front seat. 

“Hey!” Dean protested, but still went for the lube immediately. 

Cas rolled his eyes “there is no need, if you are ill it will not effect me and I am of course not.” Cas bit his lip “also, I don’t want them.” Cas sighed “I just want you, all of you.”

Dean was hard and coated in lube and sinking in to Cas. Cas let out a guttural groan, mouth open, head thrown back. 

Dean hissed at the way Cas’ ass clenched, his hips rocking slowly, encouraged by the way Cas kept reciting his name and muttering in Enochian. 

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas’ leaking erection. Cas bucked and Dean’s convulsing muscles had to adjust. His hand slapped the window, and Dean appreciated how pornographic that would look from the outside. 

Porn made Dean’s brain jump to the fact that he was fucking an actual angel, in his fucking car, in the broad daylight. He had to smile, but it was short lived. Cas was spilling over his hand, and clinching around his cock. Dean was thrusting in to him, head bowed and soon Dean was coming too. 

Dean collapsed on to the angel. He was exhausted, all he wanted was a damn nap; what he got may have been better, but he was still so sleepy. He kissed Cas sweetly. 

“Mmhh” Cas moaned. “I love you Dean.”

Dean’s brain fizzled out. That was heavy, they’d just fucked, but... The longer Dean let the words rattle around in his brain the less protest he had for them. Cas did love Dean, he’d given up everything for Dean. He’d literally pulled Dean from hell, rebelled against heaven itself, and now - well now he’d given Dean his virginity. Cas really did love him. 

“I’m not going to let you die Cas. We’re both going to get out of this alive. We’re going to stop this apocalypse, and I’m going to get to blow you.” Dean realized his priorities may have sounded a little off, but the idea of getting his lips around Cas’ dick seemed about as important as anything could be in that moment. 

Dean adjusted his pants, pulled his belt off entirely, and nuzzled in to Cas’ chest. 

Dean dozed off, waking up hours later. Cas still holding him. It was the best he’d ever slept in the back if the impala, but as his eyes blinked up at his angel - Cas’ eyes closed, breath even, clearly awake just clearly contented - Dean knew they had a dangerous night ahead of them. He sighed and sat up, shuffling for his shirt. The flap of wings broke through the air, and the pair were dressed and in the front seat in a flash. 

Dean huffed at Cas, but a gentle kiss to his cheek cut through any frustration Dean was feeling. 

Rain started coming down outside. 

“No one is dying tonight Cas.” Dean reached for the angel, turned his face - held his chin. “Do you understand me?” 

Cas nodded as much as his trapped chin would allow. 

Dean placed a small, chaste kiss to Cas’ lips before starting the impala and pulling back on to the road towards their meeting with Raphael.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story here needs a bit of work, but I hope you liked it anyway.  
> I was rewatching some older episodes, and Dean said he wasn’t going to let Cas die a virgin, and then this happened.


End file.
